


honey

by mukugod



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confident Na Jaemin, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukugod/pseuds/mukugod
Summary: mark wants to make up for not being at the dream concertalternatively; mark and jaemin missed each other.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	honey

jaemin.

and once he starts, he never stops. 

jaemin jaemin jaemin jaemin jaemin

“jaemin,” he breathes, and the lips on his neck pause, taking their time in forming a smile, a smile wider than the ocean, or is that just my imagination? 

“what is it mark-hyung? i thought you wanted to make up for not being there?” 

and mark shivers, just to see jaemin lift his head up with a grin. mark cant help but stare, because god jaemin is beautiful, how can one be so perfect? mark has been looking at jaemin for 10 years it feels like and he still doesnt know the answer. 

he chokes up, “how?”

jaemin quirks a brow, “how what markie?”

how are you so beautiful? so perfect, you’re ethereal. how is that possible?

“how are you so pretty?” 

and jaemin, the cocky bastard he is, flushes a pretty pink and tells mark that “his love makes him pretty.” 

mark doesnt want to talk about how that made him feel (pretty damn flustered if you ask me).

so much emotion, so much love fills up the room, it suffocates them; takes them, puts them under a spell and never looks back. but mark nor jaemin could care less, “mark,” 

“hm?” 

“i missed you.”

a smile forms, but not any smile. anyone who knew mark lee knew that this was a jaemin smile, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling as if they held jaemin’s entire universe within them, his entire being was swallowed up and replaced with jaemin. 

anyone who could look at the way that mark looked at jaemin and say, “wow, they really are in love.”

the urge to press his lips against jaemins was insatiable, mark was shy, but he was not one to deny himself of the pure, carnal need to feel jaemin in every way possible. 

and who was jaemin to deny him, so as mark leaned forward to press his chapped, bitten lips against his own, jaemin takes his hands and pushes against his boyfriend’s shoulders, letting him fall back. 

“i know you’re supposed to be making up for not being able to come to the concert, but i missed you so,” he crawls over to straddle mark’s stomach, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “just let me have this, m’kay?” 

mark flushes, and as if possessed nods his head. 

“the tour must have been tiring, huh?” 

jaemins voice is filled with something and mark has no idea what it is, but he decides he likes the sugar sweet tone and responds with a sigh, “yeah, it was, but i enjoyed it.” 

“i know you did,” he smiles, “your poor body though, you must be so sore hyung,” 

he doesnt know why, but mark stutters, “y-yeah, it was tough.” 

oh, maybe it was the soft hand jaemin was moving from tracing his collarbones, to pressing into his abdomen. 

coy, jaemin was so fucking coy. 

“you know my kisses are healing mark-hyung, i could,” he pushes up his shirt to show a bit of his tummy, “heal you, if you want.” 

despite his profuse embarrassment, mark takes jaemins hand, causing him to look his elder boyfriend in the eye, “nothing more than this okay?” 

and jaemin knew this was important to mark, for it to be special he loved that about him, so with a kiss to marks palm he smiles, 

“of course baby, anything for you.” 

honey drips out of his voice, 

it drips as he pulls marks shirt off,

drips as he leaves a kiss on the first bruise he sees,

and oh honey, it drips and drips and drips. 

jaemin was so sickeningly sweet, but marks life has been oh so bitter, he decides that sickeningly sweet is just what he wants and needs, honey lined kisses, saccharine filled words, he loves it and he loves jaemin. 

no matter if he leaves with more bruises than he came with, he decides that honey eyed and lipped jaemin, was oh so sweet, and makes him feel, even sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> twt & cc : @KITHJUN


End file.
